We will make it
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: America gets a call to go to Japan to help after the tragedy, but this trip will be no joy ride though with friends is it always easier...


A/N: while cooking dinner and waiting for the water to boil I was reading and this second idea come to my mind…

* * *

The message had hit him like a ton of bricks when Matthew had run inside the game room where he was currently relaxing with a nicely made hamburger, lets just say his appetite was gone immediately. This could have been only a sick joke, but none of them would ever be so cruel to say such a thing mostly that it was Hungary on the phone the shaking blonde was holding out to him. The call didn't take long, it was only a short information about what happened and seeing that he was one of the larger countries who was the nearest to help and he would _better_ help _or_ he would face her special weapon. At this he shuddered and was sure that he heard in the background, Germany, the Italy brothers, Turkey, France and Austria whimper while Poland called from the background that she wasn't joking about that threat.

After that departed the two to Japan to see by what they could help...

…thought now he whished that someone would wake him up from this nightmare. Everywhere he could see the destruction caused by the power of the three destructive elements and the flames of those remains gave him made him shiver, as if the elements of the nature whished to show humanity a cruel example and chose randomly they victim to show the world. Cold sweet was running down his forehead, his hands were shaking, stomach in a tight knot. The last time he had felt so terrible and so lost was when he launched those two nuclear attack, only realizing to late that he had went to far in his revenge for what happened in Pearl Harbour…terribly to far. The new hit under the beltline come when he met up with Japan, again so broken as back then after that attack, and the news about the injured atom plants made him pale with dread and hope that the others will arrive soon to join them. Hell he was never to god with giving comfort to others so was he grateful that Matthew was with him.

"Don't worry Japan, Alfred and I will help you out with everything till the others are here so heads up." Canada said with a kind smile as he placed a hand carefully on the slightly shaking male's shoulder.

"T…the others?" he asked faintly and Alfred felt himself flinch at that broken voice, damn this whole situation was ripping old wounds of guilt open, but he tried to force a hopefully reassuring smile to his lips.

"Of course, Hungary-chan called us and told us to come forehand seeing that they will need more time, most of the others are already gathered by her and they will come together." Canada said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while Alfred remembered that the country in front of them was for many decades scheduled from anyone other and still trying to open up fully.

"Yep, seeing that this is what friends are for." America added in and felt a bit of that fear and guilt lift when the blackhead gave them an albeit little and feint, but still there happy smile. "Now come on guys lets start taking care about these problems before you can't get out from the embrace of the girls who will glomp you while crying and our dear Hungary asks Poland to deal with me for lazing around with her frying pan, really never knew that such a thing can become a legendary weapon." at this Kiko laughed slightly he had once witnessed the fair looking country use her rather unique weapon on poor France-san who had offended her with his comment, on that day did he make a mental note to never get on her bad side if possible.

"H…hai, we should start." Kiko replied finally as he straightened up looking at the slowly clearing sky then around the destruction, it would take time till everything would be back again to normal, but they had built a country amazing thousands through they own work and they would do it again, but unlike in the past this time with friends on they side.

"Hey guys there you are!" at the sound of yelling turned the trio to the side seeing the other countries hurrying in to they direction while Matthew waved at them happily.

Yes, with friends will they overcome the burdens much faster then alone…

_Owari _


End file.
